


A False Sense of Peace

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Chases, Friendship, Gen, On the Run, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis, Violet and Brody continue their journey while Clementine gets closer and closer to following their trail.
Relationships: Brody & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 6





	A False Sense of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“So stop me if this is too invasive, Louis,” Brody’s head popped forward to look over at Louis. The pack on her back tilted a bit to the right causing her to veer, nearly bumping into Violet. “But I’ve been meaning to ask. I noticed you have quite the haori on there. And I've never seen one with such fine fabric.” 

Louis looked over at Brody with surprise before glancing down at his evergreen haori. The sleeves draped all the way down to his arms the edges of which had simple brown detailing. It seemed to look like a good combination with his brown hakama pants. He flashed a small, bright smile over at Brody and pulled on the sides of the haori causing Violet to roll her eyes. Louis immediately became a bit self-conscious though when Brody gave a light-hearted chuckle. He wasn’t used to such positive feedback to his emoting. 

“My question is why doesn’t your haori have the family crest embroidered on either side of it?” Violet noticed an immediate change in the dreadlocked boy’s demeanor. The sides of his lips pulled down into a deep frown. She had a pretty good guess as to why he didn’t have the family crest. She wondered if he would willingly give that information to the traveling merchant though.

Louis’ gaze remained on his feet as the trio continued forward for a few minutes. His face scrunched in concentration, trying to make a decision. Pulling out a spare piece of the blank scroll, he scratched out his answer. _My father didn’t think I was worthy of it. So when the time came to get a haori he ordered that the family crest not be embroidered on it._

Brody’s face fell at those words. Violet felt a pang of anger when she read the sentence. Louis noticed the change in tone and quickly moved to turn it back to being light-hearted. Rummaging around in his haori, he produced a set of playing cards he had swiped right before he and Violet went on the run. Looking over at the other two, he gave a small smile, shaking the container. 

Violet let out a tired sigh. “Fine, next village we stop in we can play a card game. You okay with that, Brody?”

“I think so,” Brody fidgeted with her fingers. She hoped it wouldn’t be too stressful on her.

Louis looked over at her and gave a reassuring smile before giving a mischievous grin over at Violet.

“That’s a great plan, Louis, except you can’t fucking predict who gets the highest cards so you won’t be able to team up against me.”

Louis gave a mock shocked look before he returned his focus onto the ground. He was definitely more open and expressive than when Violet had first met him, even if it had only been under two weeks since they had been on the run. 

It had been less than a week traveling with Brody who had stuck by them even after they had arrived at the next village past Urakami. Both Violet and Louis were happy with the added company. There was something so calming about being with Brody that it seemed to not add any tension or stress on their journey. If anything, it felt like it gave the two runaways a chance to live in the moment and forget about the ever present threat of the Sato Clan. 

Violet turned her attention away from her two companions and back on to the dirt road in front of them. It was still a few hours to travel to the next village. In the last one they had heard rumours of the police chasing after some runaways. It had sent chills down both Louis’ and Violet’s spines, but they refused to break the news to Brody. It was so pleasant spending the days together as a trio and there was no proof that it was them the police were after. 

Violet’s eyes wandered over to Louis who was busy trying to get her attention to tell her something. Even if it was a slim chance, she really hoped the police were not after them. They had enough to worry about.

\----

Clementine leaned her hands onto the table. A look of concentration covered her face while her eyes searched the multitude of papers scattered across it. She had given her team the orders for the day. The same orders that she had given yesterday and the day before that. To find any evidence, any trail that the yakuza woman had left when she had taken Louis. Clementine took a deep breath, closing her eyes in hopes that when she reopened them more answers would become clear. 

“Sir, you can't go in there,” a familiar voice called out, causing Clementine to open up her eyes. That was one of her team members. He’d come back. Did that mean they found something? But who were they talking to?

“You have to let me in!” a young man’s voice snapped back. “I can help with the investigation. Let me speak to detective Everett!” He sounded desperate.   
Turning sharply on her heel, Clementine opened the door. There standing over the short cop was a young man with blonde hair in a mullet. He looked upset by the cop in his way.

“Let him in,” Clementine stated in a matter of fact tone.

“But ma’am.” the cop looked concerned but Clementine gave a reassuring smile.

“He says he can help. What’s the harm in hearing him out?” Clementine moved back and held open the door for the blonde man who said a quick thank you before taking a seat. “So, mind telling me your name?” Clementine took a seat in the spot across from him after she had cleaned up the desk.

“Marlon, Marlon Davis” He looked up at the cop before looking back down at his hands. “I’m a friend of Louis Mason.”

Clementine’s eyes widened at that statement. “You are?”

“That’s right. We’ve been friends since we were kids. Though over the last couple years his father has made it clear that he didn’t want me to be there. ” Marlon’s face fell at his own words. It was clear that he cared deeply about Louis.

“Why not?” Clementine’s words made Marlon look up at her.

“Because he wanted his son to focus on following in his footsteps, not to mention that….” Marlon’s words faltered out. A look of contemplation took over his face. He was debating whether or not to continue. 

“That?” Clementine leaned forward. She wasn’t going to let information slip through her fingers. Not when someone’s life may be in danger. 

“He’s selectively mute. Has been for the last few years.” Marlon’s revelation made Clementine’s eyes widen as she leaned back in her chair. 

This changed everything. She needed to find Louis. With the cases that she had read up on, usually if a hostage didn’t prove useful after a certain time frame they were disposed of. _Shit._ Clementine felt her anger bubble within her. A few minutes passed as she continued to try and search her mind for any useful information that they had come across.

“Detective Everett?” Marlon’s voice snapped her back into reality.

“Please, call me Clementine,”

“Alright, ummm, I was wondering… no, I _need_ to be there when you find him!” Marlon stood up on his feet and slammed his hands on the table. “Louis is probably scared out his mind and I know that I could help if I came along.”

Clementine looked shocked at that demand and the level of emotion that was behind it. She let out a tired sigh. “I can’t bring a civilian in on the case.”

“Why not?”

“Because this is a dangerous case. We’re dealing with yakuza and the Sato Clan at that. They are known for their brutality. If I brought you along and the yakuza member that has taken Louis used you as leverage, it could put everyone’s life at risk.” Clementine stood up and crossed her arms. “It’s too risky. All I can offer you is that I will listen to any information that you can give in hopes it will get us one step closer to bringing Louis back.”

Marlon fell back in his chair, his body slumping as he put his head in his hands. He took a shaky breath before giving a small nod. “Okay, thank you.”

“Now, why don’t you tell me about Louis,” The cop returned to her seat and brought forward a notepad and pen in case any information did prove to be useful. 

Marlon started to delve into everything he thought could be helpful. He talked about Councilman Mason and all he knew about him - even though it was very little - and about Louis. He talked about the best way to talk with Louis, how if they did find him they should bring someone who could sign and that while he may seem shy and closed off at first, he was a bright and caring person. 

Clementine nodded along while she listened, jotting down any details she found pertinent. As Marlon went on and on Clementine found her determination burn stronger and stronger. After about half an hour, she glanced at her watch.

“Sorry, but that is all the time I have today,” Clementine rose up and walked over to open the door. “If you think of anything else, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call,” Clementine handed over her card which Marlon accepted gratefully.

“Thank you, just please bring him back,” Marlon’s eyes held a heaviness to them. 

“I promise you that I will do everything in my power,” Clementine offered a kind smile. 

Marlon returned it then headed out.

Clementine immediately returned to the desk and reorganized the various papers. On the center of the table she laid out a map. Taking a deep breath, the cop began to work, reading through all the statements and supposed sightings of the pair. Her eyes stung from the continuous work, but she was determined to find their trail. 

It had already been over two weeks since the yakuza Violet had taken Louis. Some of the sightings and statements were false or the witness had spotted the wrong people. Those were quickly tossed to the side. After going through all of them, Clementine had started to find the trail. She read through one of the earliest statements and with a pencil circled the place where they had been spotted. Moving onto the next few, she added those locations onto the map and slowly but surely she was beginning to see the pattern. It seemed that every few days the yakuza would drag Louis to the next location, usually a small town or village, most likely in hopes that they wouldn’t be recognized or found so easily. 

Clementine studied the map for a second. _If I’m right, then their next stop should be in the village east of there._ Her fingers wandered over the map before stopping on her prediction: the small town of Shizawa. _Gotcha._ Clementine felt a smug, confident smile tug on the sides of her lips. She gazed at the map. She didn’t know what they were up to. Most likely Violet was holding Louis in inhumane living conditions, but not for long. _I’m going to catch you, yakuza._

Violet felt her right foot slip a bit, causing her grasp to harden around the branch. She looked down at Louis with an annoyed expression. He was waving his arms wildly, obviously trying to get her to stop climbing. “Louis, I’ll be fine,” Violet grumbled as she continued to climb up. When she had successfully gotten to the next branch, she glanced down again to see Louis holding out his arms with his eyes closed.“How the hell are you going to catch me if your eyes are closed?” Violet’s question made Louis’ eyes shoot up. The shocked expression on his face made it clear he hadn’t thought about that.

“She’s going to be okay, Louis,” Brody put a hand on Louis’ shoulder and gave a warm smile. “She’s just getting some food for us,”  
Louis thought on Brody’s words for a second before shaking his head, his dreadlocks flying back and forth. Looking back up, he held his arms out and locked eyes with Violet, holding her stare for as long as he could. 

Violet let out an annoyed sigh. “Louis, we don’t have the money for anything else. So it’s either grab some fruit or steal from people in town. Which do you want to do?”

Louis froze at those words and reluctantly let his arms fall back down to his side. 

“I could always buy some food for you two,” Brody offered but Violet shook her head. 

“No, you’ve already done enough.” Violet reached her hand to the nearest persimmon, her tongue poking out slightly while she stretched her hand out. When she had a firm grasp on it, she looked back down to her two friends. “Hang on a second,” Violet awkwardly shuffled about, trying not to lose her balance while she took off her kimono coat. 

Louis protested wildly. He didn’t want her to slip and fall. 

But Violet continued, tossing down the coat towards the other two. “Hold it between you two and I’ll toss the fruit in.”

Brody and Louis followed her instructions and soon the three of them were laughing and smiling as Violet continued to climb, swinging from branch to branch and tossing the fruit down onto her kimono coat. Louis giggled and ran backwards, lifting up the coat to catch a stray persimmon while Brody struggled to keep up. After a few minutes the coat was filled with fruit and Violet had hopped down to join them. Soon the three were enjoying the fruits of their labor and talking about this and that when Brody brought up a question.

“So, favorite fruit?”

Louis immediately scribbled down his answer. _Anything but cantaloupe._

Brody looked confused by that. “Cantaloupe? Don’t think I ever had that before….”

Louis grimaced and stuck out his tongue, being over dramatic as he pointed at the word _cantaloupe._

“I have, but how the hell did you find that here?” Violet asked, leaning back on her arms.

_My father imported some in. ___

__Violet nodded in response, taking a giant bite from her persimmon when suddenly Brody stood up._ _

__“Sorry, I just remembered I should do another round in town.”_ _

__“Okay, Louis and I will stay back.”_ _

__“Alright, I’ll see you two later then,” Brody shifted on her pack, struggling a bit till Louis helped her with it. With that she was off back to the town of Shizawa that was only a short walk away._ _

__Violet looked down at her left hand. _I should probably change the dressing._ She began to start the process when Louis appeared beside her, helping her out. It was a quiet moment between the two of them as Louis helped apply the ointment onto Violet’s pinky stub. His eyes always seemed somber whenever he changed the dressing.   
“Louis,” Violet whispered but Louis didn’t look up. He knew what she would say, but it didn’t change how he felt. She had lost this finger because of him. No words could ever change that. Violet stared at her friend while he finished the redressing, tying the loose ends together. _ _

__“Hey, why don’t we practice signing while Brody is gone?”_ _

__Louis’ eyes practically sparkled at Violet’s suggestion. He nodded excitedly and took out a piece of scroll paper that was covered on both sides with different words and sentences. Louis was patient as Violet struggled here and there. Each day that she worked on it the closer she was to being proficient at signing and that was all the motivation she needed to continue on._ _

__After about two hours they decided to take a break when Louis looked out towards the horizon. His eyes squinted before growing large and pointing towards it. Violet rose to her feet and noticed that Brody was running back, her chest heaving as her pack was barely still on._ _

__“I… need help. There’s this kid that needs medicine. But doesn’t have much time,” Brody’s pack slipped off as she placed her hands on her knees._ _

__“How can we help?” Violet asked while Louis offered Brody some water._ _

__“Thanks,” Brody took a long swig from the container before responding. “There are some herbs that grow in a field a mile away from here based on what the locals say. If what they say is true, then it has the ones I need to help the kid.” Brody wiped away a sweat-stained strand of hair then looked up at Violet and Louis._ _

__Within minutes the three of them were off for the rumoured field and after about fifteen minutes had found it. Each one of them worked hard, finding the right herbs and other ingredients. Brody instructed them carefully and after a while they were well prepared to start making the medicine. Brody took out a mortar and pestle, carefully adding the right amount of herbs and crushing them making it into a paste._ _

__“Is this another recipe that your childhood friend made?” Violet’s voice drew Brody away from her work for a moment._ _

__“That’s right,” Brody’s hand pressed down on the pestle, breaking down the herbs further. “She always knew the best recipes. Came up with brilliant ones herself too. Said she wanted to help any and every folk she could.” Brody’s face fell. “But instead of becoming a doctor she was forced out of Urakami and since that day I haven’t seen her.” Brody let out a sad sniffle._ _

__Violet wasn’t sure exactly what to say; she never really had anyone that important to her that wasn’t dead and gone. In fact, the only two people she had that she considered important were the two in front of her._ _

__Suddenly Louis pulled out the scroll and began to write something down. _I had a childhood friend and over the years we’ve grown apart due to circumstances. But I still consider him one of my best friends. So I’m sure it’s the same with your friend._ Louis offered a warm smile even though deep in his eyes there was a level of sadness. _ _

__Brody looked at the scroll and gave a kind smile. “Thanks, Louis. I’m sure you’re right. I guess I just want to make her proud. Now that I’m traveling, I guess I can fulfill her dream and mine.” Brody brushed under her nose for a second then proceeded to wipe away her tears before starting on the medicine again. “I need to stop crying and finish the medicine for the boy.”The three continued to work for some time. Violet and Louis handed Brody the right materials and equipment while she worked tirelessly on the medicine._ _

__After a while, Brody wiped away her sweat and held out the jar of liquid green sludge. “It’s finished. It looks nasty, but it will do the trick.” Brody got up to her feet and Violet and Louis soon followed. The trio immediately began to make their way back into Shizawa. Violet carried the pack for Brody while Louis held the medicine as if his life depended on it. Both wanted to give Brody a break after her hard work._ _

__“I’m feeling fine. I can carry the pack and medicine,” Brody offered a smile back to the other two._ _

__“Just focus on getting back to Shizawa. We can handle carrying the stuff for a while.”_ _

__Louis nodded fervently in agreement of Violet’s words._ _

__Violet shifted the pack on her back. _Holy shit, this pack is heavy. How the hell does Brody carry this every day?_ She looked back at the cheerful merchant who was busy talking with Louis. It didn’t take long for them to reach the town. As soon as they did, however, Violet felt a pit form in her stomach. Something was off. Her fears were confirmed when she saw an armed officer of the law stroll by. Without warning, Violet grabbed the other two and pulled them into an abandoned corner of the town._ _

__“Violet, what-”_ _

__“Just shut up for a second,” Violet hissed. Her back was pressed against the wall as she risked a look out. There striding by was a girl around her age. Her golden brown eyes demanded attention as she gave instruction to other cops._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Violet whispered under her breath._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Brody’s whispered voice caused Violet to turn her attention back to her two companions. She saw the heavy level of concern on both of their faces. When Louis locked eyes with her, he knew in an instant what had happened. His face fell as he began to nervously pull on one of his dreads._ _

__“There’s been rumours going on in the last few areas we’ve been in about two runaways that the cops are trying to find,” Violet grabbed the side of her arm, willing herself to be honest. “We’re the two runaways.”_ _

__Brody’s eyes widened in shock. “But those rumours can't be true. They say that a member of the yakuza kidnapped someone.”_ _

__“I was part of the Sato Clan and Louis was held captive by them. I ran away with him to protect his life.” Violet was surprised at the amount she was sharing but she figured that Brody had earned her trust._ _

__“But that can’t be….” Brody’s voice faded out._ _

__Louis suddenly ran in front of Violet and held up his hands._ _

__“Louis, what….” Violet looked confused before it hit her. He was worried that Brody would turn them in._ _

__“I’ll distract them,” Brody looked up at the two with determined eyes._ _

__“What? But did you hear a word I said?” Violet stared at the traveling merchant with uncertainty._ _

__“I did and I don’t care. Well, I do, but I care about you two. I’ve only been traveling with you for a short time, but I know two good people when I see them. “ Brody strolled forward._ _

__Louis stared back at Violet who nodded. Louis reluctantly stepped aside. Shuffling off the pack, Violet handed it back to Brody who accepted it before looking up at her._ _

__“Take the western exit. Less people and more villages that way.”_ _

__“Why…” Violet shook her head._ _

__“Just go,” Brody stepped out of the hiding spot then turned around to the pair with a friendly smile. “I’m glad I met you two. Safe travels.” With that Brody ran out to the center of the town where the head detective stood._ _

__Violet and Louis watched carefully as Brody talked animatedly to the young officer and pointed her in the direction of the eastern exit. The officer’s golden eyes studied Brody’s face for a moment then called for her men to fan out in that area before she proceeded in that direction. It was now or never._ _

__Violet grabbed Louis’ hand and gently guided him through Shizawa. Her grip on his hand was firm to let him know that it was okay even though she could feel his hand trembling in hers. Slipping behind the buildings and past vegetable gardens, the pair made it to the western exit. Giving one final look back, Violet and Louis ran. Ran as far as they could._ _

__Violet felt her heart tighten, kicking herself internally for thinking that being on the run would be this easy._ _

__There was never going to be peace. Not while they were being chased by the Sato Clan and the police. They just had to keep going._ _


End file.
